


Brother’s Tokens.

by anassa_anemou



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deage, Gen, M/M, kid!Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is the only one that still visits Loki. Loki only wants to escape. What happens when he manages but only with a deaged Thor in toll?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother’s Tokens.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> This follows loosely the prompt left by my requester: Loki manages to deage Thor, but instead of killing him/brainwashing him as planned, Loki finds himself remembering how much his brother used to/still does love him.

Once he escaped and came back with more power, now is he trapped in a cage made by the Allfather, his hands are fastened, his mouth covered and his eyes barred from seeing anything. His body drums with magic being restrained, he feels the fine vices of Aesir magic locking any attempt of breaking through.

Even with the tiny place and all of the restraining devices he can feel a presence. Someone passing by regularly, always approaching the crystal and then turning back and away. He knows it’s Thor, not because he can see or feel, but because most wouldn't dare approach the cell of a Frost Giant that almost destroyed their home and killed two of their dearest.

But his idiotic brother would. Loki reminds himself that Thor isn’t his brother, isn’t even from the same race. They are strangers, always have been, and nothing will change it. He laughs mentally at how much the big oaf pretends to care, how he probably thinks his people is pitying the fact their hero had such a cruel and crazy adopted brother.

The anger flows freely on him and Loki realizes it’s his trump.

***

It will take time, because this time Odin made the most powerful magic his old body still can perform. He feels the Aesir magic trying to reach his own and collapse it, but he is stronger then that, and when he manages to escape all Asgardians will know it too.

His magic comes to him as a sleek serpent, coiling and snapping, looking for a escape, testing the imposed constraints. His magic fighting the light and warm magic of Odin, and if he could he would recoil to the feel of such delusion, as if Odin ever loved him.

Days passes and Thor keeps coming back, until all his power is well hidden in a tine token his brother didn’t have the heart to take off. It would serve Thor right to be betrayed yet again for his uncontrolled emotions.

***

The day has come and Loki feels Thor at the door, the way even after so much time he still takes time to come. A fleeting thought comes and goes: “Thor is the only one that still cares.” But he can think like that, he needs to escape, that’s the only way to prove how much he can still do.

So he transfer all the power he gathered and pulls from the coin hanging in the middle of his chest. The magic loses control in itself, trying to push him down an subjugate him. For a instant he wonders if he was wrong in thinking his magic could break Odin power, but then the magic finds it’s focus and blows.

When he wakes from the energy blast he is in the floor, naked as he’s been since the first day at the cage, but the crystal is longer stopping him, nor are any other barrier. Only when he gets up he sees something at the floor.

Instead of his no longer brother dead body, he sees a child body curled around himself, holding his pendent coin. He doesn’t have time to think before the guards are descending the stairs, so he crunches and teleports himself and the kid away.

***

He doesn’t know at first how this could happen, the energy blow should only make him and Thor change places and result in Thor’s dead because he wasn’t used to magic and his body would fight the intrusion to the point of break. Instead, now he is in Midgard, holding a child that certainly it must be a seven year old Thor.

What to do? He can’t leave Thor by himself, he can be cruel , but he seen what mortals do to orphan childes. Maybe a option is to leave Thor at Stark’s tower and let them deal with changing him back or having to raise a infant god. He could kill the boy, this is probably the first chance he has to end his brother forever and then claim Asgard without his meddling.

“Looooooki” The kid opens his eyes and rubs them with tiny fists and Loki remembers what this means, Thor wants cuddling before fully waking up. It’s been years since they slept together like that. Since he allowed afections displays.

“Thor, you need to go, I have more important things to do now.” He puts the child in the floor, getting up and turning around to look, for the first time since they arrive, where truly they are.

“Brother, why are you so tall? When we went to sleep you were much smaller then me.” Thor is looking at him without fear, but his eyes have a shy and tender look, as the boy can quite understand why Loki is so different from before.

It’s surprising Thor recognizes him anyway, even if he knows it’s been years since the time they slept in the same room and shared most nights in the same bed. He doesn’t remember Thor this shy either, then he always been a brave and stubborn child.

“It’s magic, I told you before that I’m more powerful then you, Thor.” He can stop himself from having the bigger hand, but he is in shock when Thor embraces his legs and laughs.

“Silly brother, we are Odinsons, both of us are powerful. Can you make me big too? That way we can go and have adventures together. Do you think when we grow up father will let’s us rule together? I want you by my side, always!”

If he had been less broken he would feel love for his brother now. The way this young Thor don’t have the same wish to rule by himself, and how maybe they could have a army of sorcerers like him and warriors like Thor, just the way once they planned.

“Perhaps, but I don’t think Odin will think is a good idea. He only loves you Thor.” Is still hard to say, but looking at Thor’s confused eyes he can say it without anger.

“Only grown ups call him Odin, Loki, you know that. Mother says even when we are older he will allow us to just call him father. And he loves you, brother, I do too, so much, don’t be sad just because your magic made you big! Father will love you like that anyway and I think one day we will rule together, I just know.”

Loki shouldn’t let this encourage the boy, but he just squeezes his shoulder anyway. He can’t kill Thor, and can’t transform him back because he still isn’t sure what happen, but he can leave him with Stark and find a place to gather power and strike back at Asgard. It’s time to plan things.

***

When Loki gets to the city he saw from the cave he steals food for Thor, because he may be small but his hunger is almost the same as he had as a grown man. And Thor doesn’t stop from whining and pulling at his legs and making plans and adventures they can make, only if Loki transforms him too.

It’s driving him crazy all the exuberance of this child and how much it reminds him of time when he believe this plans, when he thought he and Thor could do anything and everything, only if they remained together.

After Thor destroys all the food Loki got for him, something happens and he is quite tired of being surprised so many times at one day. Thor gets older, convulsing, and for the away he looks at Loki he thinks he maybe is twelve, or around the age he started his training as a warrior.

He can’t take him to Stark anymore, if he continues to get older things will become difficult and it means he will have to deal with Thor, at some capacity, maybe full power.  
If he counts the time it took to reach a safe place in Midgard, the time to find the food and let Thor eats, he has twelve hours before Thor changes again, maybe less, that is if Thor changes again.

It’s time for him to be faster.

***

Thor looks at him with distrusts and he can see the more reckless attitude his brother will have later. If he is honest with himself, he knows this age is when he and Thor started to part ways. He went to train his magic, looking at all books he could reach and Thor started walking with the Warriors Three.

“Brother, how come you look older? I believe you should be younger than me and... ”

“And weaker? I must say it’s been a long time since I became stronger than you, Thor. And right now you are at my mercy, I didn’t kill you so far because killing a child can be more then I indented.”

Thor looked at him with narrow eyes, but raised his right hand. Loki could see his pedant with him and the way he held with care. Twelve, the age Thor came back from a hunting expedition holding that coin and telling how much fun it had been.

“I was going to ask why you aren’t wearing this, brother. I thought we promise not to part from our tokens of affection. I gave you my most precious gift, this Valhalla coin for you to remember how we would always be together. Did I do something so wrong you decided to give me back?”

Loki was taken aback by the look Thor bore, seeing a adult Thor pitying him, and feeling hacked with Allfather’s Odin sleep was one thing, but seeing this child, hurt and with wet eyes, trusting the pendent back at his hands made him hug Thor.

“Do you still keep yours, Thor? The one I gave you?” His voice is low and careful, the sensation of having his brother once again in his arms it’s such a foreigner one.

“I always keep it in my belt, once Sif asked me why I never let it far from my eyes and I told her I couldn’t part from where my heart rests. I think she believes I lost my mind, but I...”  
“Don’t say it.”

Thor looked at his eyes before convulsions started breaking again and Loki realized he couldn’t let go. Not when Thor’s eyes kept looking at his and his arm’s kept holding him.

***

Hours later, Loki doesn’t know how many, he and Thor are back at the cave, and he is gathering his magic awhile his brother sleeps soundly by his side. Thor is sixteen now, all big shoulders and tall limbs, his face is ridden in Loki’s lap, arms embracing his waist.

He recalls moments ago when he felt gross kissing Thor’s lips when the young saw them embraced and did what he would do, even against Loki’s will. When he was sixteen he felt horrible kissing his brother, but he felt his heart swell each time Thor came back to him after his training and laid in his bed, tired and sore, letting Loki comfort him.  
Now, Loki doesn’t know how he can kiss his brother after everything passed between them. He knows if Thor been in a right state of mind he would never do it, he would never approach Loki, saying it was a foolish child’s game.

His magic wavers and he hunches himself, taking Thor with him, bringing them even closer. It’s automatic to hold him, more so to kiss between his eyebrows and see Thor crunch his eyes and nose.

Thor is trembling again and he wonder to which age he will open his eyes to.

***

This Thor only comments on their location, he is seated beside Loki and hasn’t said much since the transformation. The time between transformations is dropping and Loki sees how this Thor knows why they are here.

“This isn’t real.” It’s the first words Thor says and Loki doesn’t know what to say, so he keeps trying to gather his magic, even if he feels barriers being raised again. “We are not at Midgard, brother. I asked Heimdall to help, I need it you to see.”

Loki snaps his head in Thor direction and the cave isn’t there anymore. Thor is behind the crystal and he is naked on the floor, restrained. He doesn’t know what is happening, he tries one more time to gather his magic, but it’s fruitless.

“I requested the Allfather and the council a chance; I told you when we traded our tokens that I would never leave you alone. It was a test, to see if you were all bad, if maybe you could be redeemed.” Thor stops and crouches to the floor. “Tomorrow I will take you to Valhalla’s gates and if you pass the Guardian’s test everything will go well.”

Loki can say anything, but if he could, he isn’t sure what he would say. The pendent weighs in his chest.

***

Thor’s hand holds him and the blindfold in his eyes don’t let him see anything. He dwells in the power hidden in the Valhalla’s coin Thor gave so many years ago. A passport to Valhalla without being dead, a chance of redemption.

He doesn’t feel anything different, but he knows they aren’t alone. Thor’s heart beats fast and his hand squeezes harder. Then he feels a hand in his face and magic seeping in his skin, muscles and blood, he shakes and the pain starts, the only thing that grounds him is Thor’s hand in his.  
It’s such a power, he can almost desire to have discovered what the coin did before, but the thought passes in a flash when Thor’s voice screams loud and clear his name. He can see the crashing of his own magic, black and green fighting the luminous power, until he feels his body falling and falling and falling.

***

“Loki, are you feeling well?” It’s to Frigga’s voice his wakes up, her gentle hand in his forehead and the smell of her sweet perfume in his nostrils.

“Brother, awake up, everything is well.Open your eyes.”

When he does, Frigga and Odin are looking at him with small smiles and tense eyes. Thor is lying by his side, shinning with power, the same power he felt in Valhalla. He can’t feel his magic, but right now it almost doesn’t matter. This seems to be a last gift, what he wanted all his life.  
“It won’t be easy, because you have to conquer every Asgardian thrust once again, and repair what you did to the Midgardians, but you will have Thor’s help every step and me and your father when things reach a difficult impasse. Remember we love you, Loki, and this is your chance to show how you love us back.” Frigga’s voice is calm and firm, her eyes less tense now that he nods.

“Loki Odinson, I Allfather consider you my son and ask of you to honor my house once again with your presence. I hope you learned from your mistakes and don’t ever leave this room intending to hurt another.” Odin breaths and he seem so old, that Loki reaches a hand to him and holds. “I love you, Loki, don’t forget it. Soon Asgard will be at yours and Thor’s hand, and I ask you to take a good care of your brother. He defied my power for your, challenged the Guardians and almost lost his powers for you, do not ever again believe no one in Asgard don’t love you.”

Mother and Father leave them alone and Loki feels Thor holding his hand one more time, he doesn’t say anything, just buries his face in Loki’s chest and closes his eyes.

“Thank you, brother.”

Loki closes his eyes a last and hopes Thor understand why he can say more.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished! I really wanted to make a bigger and more structure story, but I got sick and my time got a bit shorter. I hope you enjoy! Also, I really wanted to write other things from your request, so maybe some treats drop by in the next weeks.


End file.
